


[Podfic] Dawning Promises

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Brother/Brother Incest, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Feanorian OT8, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Long before the Oath, Fëanor and his sons made other vows to each other, just as strong, of eternal devotion and love.





	[Podfic] Dawning Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawning Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814680) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 

> For my "Group Sex" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Dawning Promises  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Amras/Amrod/Caranthir/Celegorm/Curufin/Fëanor/Maedhros/Maglor  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:37:27, mp3  
**Warnings:** Consensual incest (father/son, brother/brother)

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/egyh3457eyziuhz/Dawning_Promises.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Special guest appearance by my neighbor's pet hedgehog, who was chilling beside me while I recorded this; if you hear weird noises at certain points, that's her cronching her food. :D


End file.
